final_frontiorfandomcom-20200215-history
Eden Prime
Eden Prime is a Terran Federation Staple colony. History During the Great Breakout, many freelance explorers were hired by the Terran Federation to seek out new worlds suitable for colonization. One of these explorers was named Ronald Tracey, who was hired to survey the Exodus Sector, which probes showed to be rich in resources and have habitable planets. One of his initial searches led him to discover Eden Prime, with rich soil and a high number of plants and animals. Following the discovery, several parties began bid for the Charter of Colonization. The charter was given to a man named Victor Davis, who recruited a large group of Human and Kazleti to help in the development of the planet. Their ship, the SS Mayflower, was launched from Earth with Davis and his crew on-board. After reaching the planet, Victor Davis and his colonists took no time in establishing a small settlement in order to formally develop Eden Prime. Within a few years, a successful community had been established on Eden Prime, leading to the Terran Federation wanting to send another group of colonists, mostly consisting of Hasik and Waleth refugees. The colonists were welcomed by Davis, who believed that more people would only help in developing Eden Prime. The addition of more colonists and the discovery of massive resource veins on other worlds in the Utopia system led to massive immigration and Eden Prime becoming a Staple colony. Eden Prime saw large influxes in its population with immigrants traveling from the increasing pro-human agenda's during the Gilded Age. Eden Prime also became home to a large number of members of the Rokain Urdnot Clan. The colony was also one of the candidates for the resettlement of the Naish species. Contact with many species during this time led to the diverse population that Eden Prime cherishes. Eventually, Eden Prime was able to develop its own exports such as Tigris whiskey, Pishon Sea Brandy and Gihon ale. Eden Prime was one of many worlds swept up in the Sports Renaissance with the creations of its own baseball, basketball, hockey, lacrosse and football leagues. By the 27th century, the colony had 420 Million colonists. Category:Terran Federation colonies * Geography Bodies of water *Kingston Ocean *Marion Ocean *Halifax Ocean *Scituate Ocean *Berkley Ocean *Easton Sea *Dighton Sea *Raynham Sea *Seekonk Sea *Somerset River *Lake Dover Regions *Avon Mountains *Canton Plains *Dedham Plains *Holbrook Mountains *Norfolk Swamplands *Hanover Valley *Eastham Plateau *Chatham Glacier *Harwich Plains *Falmouth Mountains *Yarmouth Mountains *Duxbury Islands *Hanson Valley *Saquish Islands *Scituate Island Points of Interest *Eden Prime Colonial House *Eden colony *Barlett University *Baxter Memorial *Darsch Park *Eden Prime Colonial Museum *Chandler University *Chokachi Hospital *Matson Stadium *Lucas Theater *Maraghy Hospital *Warren Memorial Hospital *Holbrook Mines *Falmouth Resort *Chilton Stratoport *Yarmouth Mines *Saquish Mines *Saquish Stratoport *Harris Stadium *Gourdin Park *Brockton Stratoport *Rivera Sports Museum *Dumanis Park *Skaltsis University *Whitney Hospital *Higgins Memorial *Walker Station *Davidson University *Colt's *Balboni College *Bowen University *Capron University *Maxcy Park *Daggett Memorial *Bradburn Stadium *Taunton General Hospital *O'Hearn Memorial *Lorimer University *Foster Park *Crowley Stadium *Toro Bar and Grill *Morse University *Morton Hospital *Reardon Hotel *Taunton Spaceport *Walsh Stadium *New Bedford Archives *New Bedford Museum of Natural History *Barboza Hospital *Watkins University Cities *Plymouth (capital) *Brockton *Bridgewater *Attleboro *Fall River *New Bedford *Taunton *Barnstable *Braintree *Franklin *Quincy *Randolph *Weymouth Towns *Allerton *Chilton *Tilley Natural History Plants *Akonji *Pomma *Pomma trees *Relk root *Jaff tree *Tref bush *Tref fruit *Corvet wheat *Denal *Molis grass Animals *Shaak *Tusk-cat *Greysor *Twirrl *Voorpaks *Gualama's *Gualara Category:Terran Federation colonies *